En esta vida solo hay dolor ?
by Koomori Kuroi
Summary: Deidara es un chico de 13 años quien es violado por su mejor amigo, desde ese instante empieza a tener muchos problemas ¿que medidas tomara?
1. Chapter 1

Primer capítulo: dolor

Un joven rubio, que aparentemente 13 años, se encuentra tirado en el piso en un callejón oscuro, eran aproximadamente las 2:30 a.m, ¿pero qué hacia el muchacho en la calle a esa hora? y mas ¿porque estaba dormido en un callejón el solo y desnudo? O.o

Poco a poco el muchacho fue abriendo sus lindos ojos azul cielo, analizando en donde estaba, pero de pronto cinteo un dolor punzante en la retaguardia y luego recordó lo que le ocurrió.

Flash back

El chico iba caminando cuando por la calle eran alrededor de las 8 de la noche, el ya estaba cansado y quería llegar a su casa, si no sus padres lo regañarían, entonces sele ocurrió ir por ese camino, un callejón, cuando iba caminando por ese camino, vio a lo lejos una silueta de una persona que se venía acercándose, corriendo, un escalofrió recorrió su espalda, la persona ya venia cercas muy cerca, y el empezó a retroceder y también empezó a corre, sintió un peso enorme enzima suyo, el hombre sele avía aventado en sima, noto como el señor metía una mano dentro su pantalón y tocaba su miembro

-ahh señor por favor pare- decía el joven, que en ese momento estaba sintiendo placer, pero ese placer lo asqueaba, el señor dejo de masturbarlo para susurrarle algo al oído

-no, deidara, desde la primera vez que te vi, he deseado esto- digo esto para quitarle el pantalón y ropa interior, seguido de la camisa dejándolo completamente desnudo.

-NO!! Como sabes mi nombre?

-deidara, no me recuerdas? Soy yo Sasori, y ya he salido de la cárcel, vengo a terminar lo que empecé

-maldito, te volverán a meter a la cárcel por violación, antes fue por intento, por eso no tardaron en… ahh!!- sasori avía apretado el miembro de deidara- suéltame maldito, ahh… sasori, por favor detente- suplicaba deidara, lagrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos, cuando recordó a su novio, un caballero de cabellos negros y largos como la noche, que los traía sujetos en una coleta baja, ojos negros penetrantes, su nombre uchiha… -Itachi- susurro

-todavía siguen siendo amigos? Gracias a él mi último intento (primero xD) de hacerte mío fallo, pero sabes que, no hay de qué preocuparte, el no está aquí, así que podemos hacerlo en paz… y otra… cosa tus lloriqueos y tus suplicas me excitan cada vez mas – le susurro al oído, con estas últimas palabras, el pobre rubio se espanto, mientras sentía a sasori colocándose entre sus piernas, y las sostenía con fuerza ya que deidara empezó a patalear – esto fue lo que soñé el tiempo que estuve en la cárcel- digo mientras penetraba a deidara de un solo movimiento.

-ahhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!- un grito desgarrador salió de la garganta de deidara, mas lagrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos, sasori aumento el ritmo en que lo penetraba, asiéndole más daña, del que ya le estaba asiendo, provocándole un sangrado abundante, tanto emocional mente como físico, así duraron como una hora, deidara trataba de quitárselo de encima, pero esto era inútil, ya que no le quedaba mucho fuerza, se dedico a suplicar por que se detuviera, pero este no se detuvo hasta que se corrió en el interior del rubio, fue donde paro.

- muy bien lindura, lo has hecho muy bien, ahora debo irme antes de que la policía venga – le dijo a deidara, antes que este ultimo callera inconsciente

Fin del Flash back

Al recordar esto empezó a llorar, recordando que su mejor amigo le había quitado su inocencia.

Se coloco su ropa, atándose el suéter a la cintura, para que no vieran que estaba manchado de sangre y sus padres no se preocupara (así como tipo falda o-o) casi no podía caminar, batallaba, por que el dolor era insoportable, otra vez sentía que se desvanecía, y de nuevo callo inconsciente, y así amaneció, hasta que unas personas, que se dirigían a su trabajo pasaron por ese lugar, y vieron al pobre rubio tirado en el piso, inconsciente y manchado de sangre, sin dudara llamaron a una ambulancia.

Había pasado tres días y el rubio despertó, analizando el lugar donde estaba y lo primero que diviso fue a otros rubios, los dos mayores que él, uno de nombre naruto y el otro minato

-ahhh… ¿dónde estoy?- le dolía todo el cuerpo, aun no se recuperaba del todo

- otto-san ya despertó- grito el rubio mediano

-naruto, no hagas tanto escándalo- regaño el padre de los chico-deidara, ¿Cómo te siente?

-más o menos, me duele todo

-Pero quien te hiso esto?- pregunto naruto

- ¿hacer qué?- contesto ingenuo (con estar con otra pregunta eso siempre funciona xD)

- vamos, no te hagas el que no sabes

-no me lo van a creer

-si nos dices menos lo vamos a creer

-sasori salió de la cárcel…

-¿QUE?- gritaron ambos rubios

-deidara, pero él no debería haber salido, hasta dentro de 5 años

-lo sé pero… - no pudo continuar ya que las lagrimas empezaron a salir- el esta… libre… y… termino lo que… comenzó… sniff… otto-san… sniff … mequito mi inocencia- dijo mientras más lagrimas salían de sus ojos

Minato suspiro- mira, tranquilízate y no llores, alguien vino a ver te y sabes que a él no le gusta verte llorar, te ha estado viniendo a ver todos los días, le voy a avisar que ya despertaste- le dijo tratando de tranquilizar a su hijo

-otto-san, yo creí que estabas en contra de lo nuestro p…- no lo dejo continuar

-por la diferencia de edades, pero ya no importa me olvide de eso cuando te salvo yo solo quiero que tú seas feliz a su lado- dijo mientras salía del cuarto y un caballero de unos 20 años entraba en su lugar

-itachi- susurro antes de empezar a llorar de nuevo

-deidara- itachi corrió abrazar a su niño, que escondió su cabecita en el pecho del joven para que no lo viera llorar- vamos mi amor, no llores, te juro que ese bastardo lo pagara

-si, itachi- dijo en un susurro antes de caer dormido en los brazos de su novio


	2. La persecución

Ya había pasado 1 mes desde que el acontecimiento de sasori, Deidara ya no era el mismo, ya casi no sonreía, y si lo asía ya no demostraba alegría como antes, si no que demostraba todo lo contrario, tristeza, al único que le sonreía con algo de alegría ere a su novio itachi, el era por lo que deidara salía adelante (y con la ayuda de un psi coló) ya casi no salía de su cuarto, solo estaba encerrado viendo por la ventana, y solo quería ver a itachi, comía en su habitación, batallaban para que fuera al colegio, se saltaba clases, cosas que no asía antes, sus calificaciones bajaron muy notable mente, la alegría se fue de el y dejo espacio a la tristeza y depresión.

Ese día, deidara se encontraba en el baño, agarrado del lavabo tenía unas nauseas terribles, ya casi no comía, por la depresión, sus padres estaban súper preocupados por el, al igual que su hermano, ¿por qué le tenía que pasar esto a él?, ¿porque sasori tenía que hacerle eso?, Sasori solo era un año mayor que él, y ya tenía la mente tan sucia, ya ni Itachi se pasaba con él, regresando a lo que nos interesa, Sasori había sido arrestado nuevamente, pero eso no evitaba que deidara no quisiera ir al colegia, no tenía ganas, y menos con las nauseas que tenía en ese momento, pero el problema era sus padres, muy pronto vendrían a avisarle que se vistiera o se le iba a hacer tarde.

-DEIDARA!!!- tocaban desde afuera era naruto, deidara salió del baño y abreo la puerta

-que pasa naruto?

-bamos apurémonos senos va hacer tarde

- no tengo ganas de ir al colegio- digo metiéndose nuevamente a su cuarto y acostándose de su cama

- vamos – dijo mientras lo destapaba

- NO QUIERO IR- le grito

- papá me dijo que no dejara que te quedaras aquí, menos solo- dijo mientras empezó a quitarle la camisa, si no lo cambiaban no se cambiaba, era lo de todos los días, y no lo cambiaban por que fuera un niño mimado, sino que por que no quería ir a la escuela asi que no se iba a cambiar y allí comienza la guerra, deidara se paro y corrió al otro lado del cuarto

- no iré por que no iré – dijo enojado

- vamos ya estoy cansado de esto todo los días lo mismo cámbiate o si no…- naruto se le aventó enzima y le sujeto los brazos mientras este daba patadas

-no quiero ir… por favor… no me mandes a la escuela – dijo en un susurro

- mira deidara, yo no quiero que te pase nada al menos allá tienes a amigo que te cuidan esta tobi, Hidan , asta pein te protege de todo, alla estas mejor que aquí- dijo esto mientras le ponía la camiseta de la escuela, deidara no dijo nada, naruto termino de arreglarlo, pero la guerra no ha terminado, iba abrí la puerta para salir cuando, voltio a ver a deidara que lo miraba con ojos desafiantes, puso su vista en la cerradura de la puerta, paso su vista por deidara, y nuevamente por la cerradura, y finalmente abrió la puerta y se le lanzo enzima a deidara este lo esquivo y salo corriendo- DEIDARA!!!!- grito naruto, que empezó a correr detrás de deidara, este ultimo corría sin rumbo para evitar ir a la escuela, naruto saco su celular y marco un numeró- si… kiba?... va para tu casa- dijo naruto para luego colgar, deidara figo la vista en una casa, que era la de un amigo de naruto, la puerta se abrió y salió un chico con un perro gigante, el chico izo lo mismo que naruto, se lanzo enzima de deidara, mas este se detuvo, y kiba callo enfrente del chico, este por su parte paso por encima de el, pero deidara se avía olvidado de akamaru, el perro salió en frente del chico, este por su parte salto encima del y cay en su lomo, lo toma por las orejas y comienza a cabalgarlo como si fuera un caballo, el pobre perro comienza a corre a si donde le indica el niño, en eso llega naruto a donde esta kiba- estas bien?-le pregunta algo preocupado

-sí, y dime naruto es así todas las mañana?

- sí, pero mi padre se encarga de el, hoy tubo un viaje de negocios

- va a casa de hinata

Naruto saca su celular y lo que pensó - "qué bueno que en la prepa nos dieron este día libre" si… hinata? Va a tu casa… si va montando a akamaru- dijo esto mientras comenzaban a correr y colgaba el celular, deidara volvió a figar la vista en otro casa, de donde salieron corriendo y se posicionaron enfrente del una chica y un chico, la chica se llama hinata y el chico neji, el chico golpeo a el perro, asiendo que deidara callera de espaldas, este se levantó y comenzó a correr mientras la chica izo que se tropezara y neji lo cargo.

-NO!!!!!!!!! SUELTENMEN!!!!!!!!!!!!! NO VOY A IR A LA ESCUELA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- gritaba el niño

-NEJI!!! HINATA!!!- gritaba a lo legos naruto que venía con kiba, deidara al verlos lo único que pudo hacer fue morderle la mano a neji que lo soltó al instante

-AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! Chiquillo del demonio – dijo neji sobándose la mano

-idiotas- dijo deidara comenzando a correr en ese momento

-NEJI!!! Estas bien- pregunto hinata preocupada

-NEJI!!te encuentras bien? Discúlpame, pero deidara se ha vuelto así desde ya sabesdijo naruto

-no te preocupes, naruto, solo fue una mordida, vamos tras el

-va a la casa de ino

Hinata saca su celular- si… ino?... si soy hinata… el hermanito de naruto va en dirección a tu casa- dijo mientras colgaba el celular y comenzaban a correr, deidara iba corriendo a la casa de un amigo de el que estaba suspendido desde hace una semana y el lo ayudaría, pero tenía que pasar casi por la casa de todos los amigos de naruto, figo la vista en una de las puertas de una casa y afuera de esta estaba una muchacha de pelo rubio llamada ino, que salió corriendo tras deidara y le aventó una tapa de basura como platillo volador, pero el chico se agacha pero no contaba que de otra puerta salió una chica de pelo rosa que corrió asía él y le metió el pie asiendo que callera al piso, pero algo le dijo que no callera bocabajo así que se dio la vuelta y callo bocarriba, se paro y trato de correr pero ino se le aventó y lo agarro de una pierna y sakura lo agarro de un brazo

-ahh… ino sakura suéltenme- dijo deidara tratando que lo soltaran pero un piquete en la parte del vientre hiso que se arrodillara del dolor con su brazo libre se agarro el vientre-"mierda… me duele"- dijo mientras tiraba una patada asustando a ino que lo soltó y u puñetazo a sakura asustándola también, pero ninguno de los golpes les llego a las chicas, solo izo que lo soltaran y con mucha dificultad con menso a correr.

-naruto tu hermano se escapo- dijo ino

-si y casi nos golpea- dijo sakura

-no se preocupen el solo asusta pero no golpea- dijo naruto

-vamos hay que alcanzarlo solo faltan 30 min para que comience la escuela-esto lo dijo neji

-hai- gritaron todos y comenzaron a correr

-esto es muy problemático- dijo un muchacho que acababa de recibir una llamada de su amigo naruto, se dirigía a la puerta y para ver si el hermano menor de naruto pasaba por allí, abrió la puerta y salió, en ese momento pudo ver a un niño corriendo con pesar sosteniéndose el vientre, pero cuando iba a llegar a su casa el muchacho se desvaneció y callo bocarriba en la banqueta

-esto es muy problemático-dijo mientras se acercaba a el niño y lo revisaba

-shikamaru!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- gritaban a lo legos el gripo de jóvenes que se encargaban de perseguir al muchacho- ahhh… que le asistes a deidara- grito naruto mientras se posicionaba enfrente del niño

-que te hace pensar que yo le hice algo, el solo se desmayo- se excuso el chico

-es mejor que lo lleves a un hospital naruto- dijo ino, acercándose al chico

- esta vez se salió con la suya- dijo naruto mientras tomaba en brazos a su pequeño hermano y se daba vuelta para empezar a caminar siendo seguido por sus amigos

(**/ EN EL HOSPITAL \**)

Dentro de un laboratorio estaba un doctor viendo los resultados de un examen

-imposible- decía el doctor viendo el sexo del que le pertenecía la prueba

(**/ EN UNA SALA DE ESPERA DEL HOSPITAL \**)

-ustedes, ¿son familiares de uzumaki deidara?- pregunto un doctor

- yo soy su hermano

- esto no se cómo puede ser posible, pero su hermano esta embarazado- dijo el doctor

-QUE!?!?!?-grito naruto- pero como si el es hombre

-eso es lo que queremos saber, por eso el muchacho se quedara aquí para hacerle barios exámenes para averiguarlo- dijo el doctor, naruto iba a hablar pero el doctor lo interrumpió-por el momento necesita reposo, no deben hacer mucho ejercicio en ese estado- dijo el doctor para darse media vuelta y luego ir se pero naruto le detuvo

- no dejare que mi hermano sea una rata de laboratorio- dijo para ir a la habitación de deidara, pero ahora el doctor fue el que le detuvo

-piénsalo muchacho, a tu familia le darán una gran cantidad de dinero, una vez cada año serán 5 millones- dijo el doctor

-como esta tan seguro de esto

-ya hable de esto con el presidente

-mmm… mi respuesta es no-dijo para salir corriendo del lugar y llegar a la habitación de deidara

-aunque usted dija que no el se ira al laboratorio del gobierno!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-le grito el doctor, haciendo que naruto se detuviera- su padre me dio permiso, solo tuvimos que decirle que su hijo portaba un virus muy peligroso y tenían que hacerle exámenes para salvarle lavada- dijo el doctor que se echo a reír

- a usted le darán dinero, verdad?

-claro, si no, no estuviera haciendo esto

-maldita serpiente

-orochimaru- grito otro doctor – te necesitan en la sala de cirugías

-si ya voy- dijo dándose la vuelta y comenzando a caminar, naruto empezó a correr hacia la habitación de su pequeño hermano

(**/ EN UNA SALA DE ESPERA DEL HOSPITAL \**)

-Que paso naruto,¿ por qué tan agitado?-pregunto kiba

- tengo que ir con deidara-dijo naruto caminando hacia la habitación de su hermanito pero neji lo agarro del brazo

-primero dinos, ¿qué le pasa a deidara?-le pregunto neji

-el… el…el esta embarazado- dijo casi en un susurro

-QUE?!?!?!… QUE?!?!?!- gritaron todos

-por favor… por favor… ayúdenme a sacarlo de aquí…- dijo naruto con lagrimas en sus ojos – su vida ya es miserable… no quiero que sea más!!!- empezó a llorar

-naruto… no te preocupes eso aremos… hay que llamar a sasuke, el sabe más de secuestrar a personas- dijo sakura

- los amigos de deidara también nos ayudaran – dijo kiba

- entonces ay que reunir al equipo- dijo naruto con una sonrisa en sus labios- gracias muchacho-dijo naruto, todos lo voltearon a ver y le regalaron una sonrisa


End file.
